


It's All My Fault

by Shakuma



Category: To The Edge of the Sky (Visual Novel), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gun Violence, also it say jungkook and hobi together but like it can be read as platonic, i don't know how to tag, i say gun violence but not really, please suggest tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakuma/pseuds/Shakuma
Summary: Phantom Alpha, the best team at government organization PHASe, have been sent on a mission to take down a manipulative criminal. The team locates their headquarters and takes out many grunts in order reach the Leader but end up splitting up to be more effective. Operative Zero corners the leader, ready to take him in. Can he complete this task on his own?





	It's All My Fault

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set in the universe of that one visual novel they were the face of but have since been removed from. I just really like the concept of secret agents and abilities so its more of an au really. An au of an au? idk what i'm saying idek how to tag please help me alksdf
> 
> Also, I wrote this for my precious friend who loves Zero and Jungkook very much. I'm sorry I hurt him like this alsdfj but I love you I swear and imma stop myself there or else imma go on a rant about how much I love you so-
> 
> *couch cough*
> 
> ENJOY~
> 
> (Zero is Jungkook and Six is Hoseok btw)

“Seems the Infinite has made it this far. Was it worth it?”

Zero was tired, bruised, and annoyed. This mission had been going on for several hours and with his comm missing he really wasn’t in the mood for this target’s mind games as he ran into the room.

“What? Catching you?”

“Not particularly.” There’s a pause as they walk around in a semicircle, slowly making their way around Zero. “Making your team go through what they did just to catch me. Was it worth it?”

Zero was confused. This was their job. It was what they did. They knew what they were getting into, even if it meant risking themselves.

“It’s what we do.” He holds his hands up, palm facing the target, augs ready to fire at a moments notice.

They chuckled, low and smooth, fixing the cuffs of their burgundy suit. Zero’s eyes followed them carefully, his breathing somewhat ragged but controlled after he had quickly made his way here. He was tired and bruised and wanted this whole mission to end so he could enjoy spending time with his team. But it wasn’t time to think about that. He had to focus on the target in front of him first. Once he was secure, and he and the team took him back, everything would be ok.

“Do you enjoy seeing them like that?”

Zero continued staring at the target, lips closed tight in a frown. What did they mean? Like what? The target looked up at him with a sly smile.

“Do you like seeing your teammates like that? Hurt. Beaten.” With each word coming out of the target’s mouth, Zero could feel the irritation bubble in him. Of course he didn’t enjoy that. But it’s what happens in the process of clearing the mission. 

“All those mistakes they made, protecting each other.” They paused, stopping to stare right at Zero in the eyes, a chilling wonder in them. “Would they do the same for you?”

Of course they would. Just as he would for them. They were a team, and the others were his brothers. They cared about him just like he did for them.

Right?

“Stop where you are.” Zero’s voice was slightly wobbly but still controlled. His arms were certainly tired of being kept up, shaking just slightly from the strain and bruises from earlier making themselves known.

“No answer again?” They just chuckled again, in that low tone of theirs. Zero was getting tired of him quickly.

“I guess I’ll never get my answers.” With the glint of cold metal quickly entering his peripheral vision, Zero activates his augs to fire.

But they don’t.

He freezes in momentary internal panic as his augs malfunction just when he needed them to work. Watching in slow motion as a gun is pointed to him and his feet are rooted to the ground, too far to reach the target and subdue them, the finger moving to pull the trigger as his heavy body watched on.

But the shot never came.

“AGGH” Cried out a very familiar voice before the target was tackled to the ground with a thud. Zero looked at the cloaked man that had taken down his target, his breathing heavy and labored underneath the mask covering the lower half of his face. But Zero knew who it was.

“Six!” He ran to the older man, breaking out of his frozen trance. “What are you doing here? Are you alright?” 

Getting a closer look at the man, he clearly wasn’t. 

“Hyung you’re bleeding.”

The shot hit Six instead. His right bicep bleeding profusely from the wound. He could hear the groan coming from the man as he grabbed his arm.

It’s my fault.

“I’ll be fine. Let’s take him back, the others are waiting.” His tone was light, but Zero knew it hurt.

Zero nodded slowly in response before deciding to make himself useful and grabbing the unconscious target knocked out by the tackle so Six wouldn’t have to with his wound. 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________

They were back at headquarters, their target already turned in and team members admitted to the med bay. Some were better off than others and had elected to finish a mission report. Zero knew Six should have been recovering in the med bay, so that’s where he goes to meet him. 

Except, that isn’t where he finds him.

Perusing down the hall, he finds Six on his way to presumably his office to finish his report. Upon seeing the youngest, Six immediately smiles, picking up the pace and making his way over. Seeing the older man, Zero smiles too, but feels his heart tug at the sight of the bandages on his arm.

It’s my fault.

“Are you alright?” Zero asks, the concern clear on his face. He didn’t have anything to hide from Six.

“I’m fine, it’s just a flesh wound. I’ll be all better in no time, you’ll see.” The cheery tone Six always spoke in with him could always reassure the young Infinite. But he still worried nonetheless.

Seeing the young man’s expression, Six gently took Zero’s hand before pulling him with him. “Come on.” He whispered softly.

Zero followed him curiously, before realizing they were making their way to the dorms. He watched as Six move towards his room and let them in before moving towards a couch and pulling Zero onto it.

“Now,” Six wrapped his arms around the younger, placing his chin atop Zero’s head and settling in, “What’s wrong?”

Zero felt himself constrict with tension as Six asked him the question. He was just worried about Six and the rest of the team. Seeing Six injured like that. Because of him. It hurt.

It’s my fault.

“It’s nothing. I was just worried about you and the others.” Zero looked down, trying to sink into the comfy man’s muscles, firm and comforting. Six seemed to hum above him in thought.

“We’re all okay. Just minor injuries. You know we’ll be okay.” He wrapped his arms around the youngest a bit tighter. Making sure he felt him there with him.

“I know but…” Zero knew. He knew they’d be okay but he still worried. How could he not, especially when Six was shot right in front of him.

It’s my fault.

He closed his eyes, tucking himself into Six’s hold as his hands grabbed hold of the front of Six’s shirt. 

I could have lost him.

Six rubbed Zero’s back gently, seeming to understand what was going on, murmuring to him as he did. Letting him know it was okay. That they were going to be fine. That it wasn’t his fault he got shot.

“I did what I had to, to save you.” Six said after some time. “I wasn’t going to let him hurt you. Ever.”

“But you-”

“But nothing. You’re my teammate. And I’m going to do what I can to protect you.” Six’s voice was gentle but firm as he gently placed a kiss on Zero’s forehead.

Zero knew how much he cared, but it always did surprise him. How much Six and the others really cared for him. He didn’t think he could ever get used to it. But he knew for sure, that it was something he had cherished deeply. The love he had for them was just as strong as what they had for him. And Six made that very clear.


End file.
